The Fox & The Wolf,and A Flame with A Night
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Bad Boys,Bad Boys whatcha going to do.Whatcha going to do when they come from you Inner Circle.That's what sounds off when Luna & Myca came into their lives.*Full Summary will be in ch.1*
1. Intro

**hey my readers. i will like to apologize for not updating my stories for a long time. u see i have been busy on my stories that needs to be posted and right now its giving me a little writers block but not that much and that i'm being kind of lazy with my stories but i will be willing to work on one of posted stories if u just take the poll that i have up in my profile. that's all i'm asking for u to do. thnk u.**

**Disclaimer: i don't anything expect for the plot line and my OCs. plz don't take my OCs unless u have my permission.**

**Rated: that all depends on the chapter but right now it will be rated T.**

**Pairings: its a surprise but can u guess who gets to be paired up.**

**also u have to get ride of the spaces just to see the link and u only do that if u really don't know what the character looks or only for the OCs. thnk u. also sorry because one of the links r long becuase of the upgrades that were made on google images.**

* * *

Luna Nightingale Dusk

pic: h t t p : / / i m g 6 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / s h a n a 4 2 h d . p n g /

Name: Luna Nightingale Dusk

Age: 16

An inch shorter than Hiei

Hair Color: Sliver-y Black, Ankle Length

Eye Color: Midnight Blue

Species: Human

Strength Level: None

Family: Not Fer Sure the only family she's aware of is Myca and her family (Family-Figures)

* * *

Myca "Mya" Williams

pic: h t t p : / / i m g 3 . v i s u a l i z e u s . c o m / t h u m b s / 0 8 / 0 5 / 0 2 / a n i m e , c o l o r , i l l u s t r a t i o n , j a p a n , j a p a n e s e , w a t e r c o l o r - c 7 9 4 c 4 4 e f 8 d e 2 f 0 e b b 5 b 9 8 2 b 1 9 7 c 2 7 f a _ h . j p g

Name: Myca "Mya" Williams

Age: 16

Same height as Luna

Hair Color: Black, Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Brown

Species: Human

Strength Level: None

Family: Gina (Mother), Tyron (Father), Luna (Sister-Figure)

Heritage: Philippine (A/N: i couldn't find any philippine ane girls that i liked so i just typed in "anime girl" in the googles images search engine. i also did this w/ my other 2 OCs for the same reason in this pic.)

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s 4 . w i k i a . n o c o o k i e . n e t / _ _ c b 2 0 0 8 0 7 2 4 0 1 5 4 5 5 / y u y u h a k u s h o / i m a g e s / 5 / 5 7 / Y u s u k e . g i f

Name: Yusuke Urameshi

Age: 17 Demon Age: 17

2 inches taller than Mya and Luna

Hair Color: Black w/ green tint, Slicked back

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

Species: Half Human & Half Mazoku

Strength Level: Middle B Class(Human Strength), A Class (Demon Strength)

Family: Atsuko (Mother) & Ryu(Father)

* * *

Kuzuma Kuwabara

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . b i k e a n d b o a t . c o m / b l o g / k u w a b a r a d e d i c a t e / k u w a b a r a 0 3 c . j p g

Name: Kuzuma Kuwabara

Age: 18

6 feet tall

Hair Color: Orange, Elvis Style

Eye Color: Brown Beady Eyes

Species: Human w/ Spiritual Powers & Strong Sixth Sense

Strength Level: Class B

Family: Kagome (Mother), Seiya (Father), & Shizuru (Older Sister)

* * *

Shuichi Minamino/ Kurama/ Yoko Kurama

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s . a b s o l u t e a n i m e . c o m / y u _ y u _ h a k u s h o / s h u i c h i . j p g

Name: Shuichi Minamino(Human), Kurama(Fighter), Yoko Kurama(Demon)

Age: 17 Demon Age: 3,000

An inch taller than Yusuke

Hair Color: Red, Waist Length

Eye Color: Green

Species: Half Human & Half Fox Demon

Strength Level: Class B(Human) & Class A(When in Demon Form)

Family: Shiori(Mother) & Kyo(Father)

* * *

Hiei Jaganshi

pic: h t t p : / / m e d i a . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / i m a g e / y u % 2 0 y u % 2 0 h a k u s h o % 2 0 h i e i / s i d g e a r / 1 7 1 8 7 3 - h i e i _ 4 0 0 1 . j p g

Name: Hiei Jaganshi

Age: 17 Demon Age: Unknown

An inch shorter than Yusuke

Hair Color: Black w/ Blue tints and a White Starburst, Spiked Hair

Eye Color: Crimson Red

Species: Half Fire Demon & Half Koorime

Strength Level: Class B (when not emotional, ex.-no danger harms his family), Class A (when emotional, ex.-danger harms family)

Family: Hina (Mother), Koshi (Father), & Yukina (Twin Sister)

* * *

Drake

pic: h t t p : / / c a s e . o n c l e - t o m . n e t / i m a g e s / C i n e m a / r e s u m e - m a r s - a v r i l - m a i - 2 0 0 6 / b l a d e - t r i n i t y - d r a k e . p n g

Name: Drake

Age: 28 Vampire Age: Unknown

Height: 5' 10"

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde, Buzz Cut

Eye Color: Blood Red

Species: Vampire

Strength Level: Upper A Class

Family: None

* * *

Tyron Williams

pic: h t t p : / / m e d i a . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / i m a g e / a n i m e % 2 0 g u y % 2 0 w i t h % 2 0 b l a c k % 2 0 h a i r / Z e l d a _ L i l y _ P o t t e r / C a l e b 2 . j p g

Name: Tyron Williams

Age: 39

Height: 5' 12"

Hair Color: Black, Shaggy

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

Species: Human

Strength Level: None

Family: Gina (Wife), Myca(Daughter), & Luna (Daughter Figure)

Heritage: Philipine

* * *

Ryu Urameshi

pic: h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m/ u s e r _ i m a g e s / A / A Q / A Q U / a q u a b r e g a d e / 1 1 2 9 5 8 9 9 4 9 _ e v i l p e r s o n . j p g

Name: Ryu Urameshi

Age: 35 Demon Age: 5,000

4 inches taller than Yusuke

Hair Color: Black, Shaggy

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

Species: Half Human w/ Spiritual Abilities & Half Demon- Mazoku

Strength Level: Non emotion- Upper B Class, Emotion- Upper A Class

Family: Atsuko (Wife) & Yusuke (Son)

* * *

Seiya Kuwabara

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s . g o o g l e . c o m / i m g r e s ? i m g u r l = h t t p : / / i m a g e s 2 . f a n p o p . c o m / i m a g e s / p h o t o s / 4 8 0 0 0 0 0 / A n i m e - G u y s - a n i m e - g u y s - 4 8 8 3 7 5 0 - 1 0 2 4 - 7 6 8 . j p g & i m g r e f u r l = h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 1 5 6 0 7 5 9 / K a l l e n _ V a n _ A l e n & u s g = _ _ w D x P J 2 h X 9 - k 3 L M O M 1 A W 5 0 V r t T b c = & h = 7 6 8 & w = 1 0 2 4 & s z = 2 5 7 & h l = e n & s t a r t = 0 & z o o m = 1 & t b n i d = N 5 2 v o N j N 8 v O z A M : & t b n h = 1 2 0 & t b n w = 1 6 0 & p r e v = / i m a g e s % 3 F q % 3 D a n i m e % 2 B g u y % 2 B w i t h % 2 B o r a n g e % 2 B h a i r % 2 6 h l % 3 D e n % 2 6 s a % 3 D G % 2 6 b i w % 3 D 1 3 6 2 % 2 6 b i h % 3 D 5 3 9 % 2 6 g b v % 3 D 2 % 2 6 t b s % 3 D i s c h : 1 & i t b s = 1 & i a c t = r c & d u r = 2 9 5 & e i = W U 7 8 T O m f E I f 6 s w O Y l 8 D 2 D Q & o e i = W U 7 8 T O m f E I f 6 s w O Y l 8 D 2 D Q & e s q = 1 & p a g e = 1 & n d s p = 2 7 & v e d = 1 t : 4 2 9 , r : 7 , s : 0 & t x = 9 1 & t y = 6 4

Name: Seiya Kuwabara

Age: 37

2 inches taller than his son

Hair Color: Orange, Shaggy

Eye Color: Grey Brown

Species: Human w/ Strong 6th sense

Strength Level: Non emotion- Upper B Class, Emotion- A Class

Family: Kagome (Wife), Shizuru (Daughter), & Kuzuma (Son)

* * *

Kyo Minamino

pic: h t t p : / / i m g 1 . l i v e i n t e r n e t . r u / i m a g e s / a t t a c h / b / 3 / 2 7 / 5 3 0 / 2 7 5 3 0 8 5 5 _ R e d H a i r G r e e n E y e s A n i m e B o y . j p g

Name: Kyo Minamino Demon Name: Slyer Kurama

Age: 46 Demon Age: 6,000

5 inches taller than Kurama

Hair Color: Red, Shaggy

Eye Color: Light Emerald Green

Species: Fox Demon

Strength Level: Non emotion- A Class, Emotion- Upper A Class

Family: Shiori (Wife) & Shuichi/ Kurama (Son)

* * *

Koshi Jaganshi

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / l o v e t e r r o r / p h o t o s / A n i m e % 2 0 P i c t u r e s / - a n i m e - g uy . j p g

Name: Koshi Jaganshi

Age: 46 Real Age: Unknown

Same height as Ryu

Hair Color: Black w/ white bangs & blue tint, Shaggy/ Spiky

Eye Color: Dark Crimson

Species: Fire Demon

Strength Level: Non emotion- A Class, Emotion- Upper A Class

Family: Hina (Wife), Yukina (Twin Daughter), & Hiei(Twin Son)

* * *

Jewel [DECEASED]

pic: h t t p : / / m e d i a . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / i m a g e / a n i m e % 2 0 g i r l % 2 0 w i t h % 2 0 b l a c k % 2 0 h a i r / N a r a s g i r l / A n i m e / S U N L I G H T p n g . p n g

Name: Jewel

Age: 20

Height: 5' 5''

Hair Color: Silver-Black, Knee-Length

Eye Color: Midnight Blue

Species: Human

Strength Level: None

Family: Unknown

* * *

Gina Williams

pic: h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m / u s e r _ i m a g e s / K / K K / K K S / K K s u g a r K r a z y / 1 1 5 0 8 9 1 9 1 8 _ a n g e l _ g i r l . j p g (A/N: plz ignore the wings behind her)

Name: Gina Williams

Age: 38

Height: 5' 11''

Hair Color: Black, Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Brown

Species: Human

Strength Level: None

Family: Tyron (Husband), Myca(Daughter), & Luna (Daugther-Figure)

Heritage: Philippine

* * *

Atsuko Urameshi

pic: h t t p : / / s h a r e t v . o r g / i m a g e s / y u _ y u _ h a k u s h o / a t s u k o _ u r a m e s h i - c h a r . j p g

Name: Atsuko Urameshi

Age: 34

3 inches taller than Yusuke

Hair Color: Brown, Mid-Back Length

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

Species: Human

Strength Level: None

Family: Ryu (Husband) & Yusuke (Son)

* * *

Kagome Kuwabara

pic: h t t p : / / a p i . n i n g . c o m / f i l e s / F e f x n B r N L Z 4 c b A P D P U Q I B c A j D w D o - Q W T j M w w T r W m y d n S g G l J Z D y F p B 8 N 9 C l x B a 9 l z b B X h j 4 A p T 2 R b Q k 1 C W S m * O t a 9 h d t S 4 K y / a v a _ a n i m e _ g i r l . j p g

Name: Kagome Kuwabara

Age: 36

Same height as Atsuko

Hair Color: Brown, Waist Length

Eye Color: Brown

Species: Human w/ a strong 6th sense

Strength Level: None

Family: Seiya (Husband), Shizuru (Daughter), & Kuzuma (Son)

* * *

Shiori Minamino

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s . a b s o l u t e a n i m e . c o m / y u _ y u _ h a k u s h o / s h i o r i . j p g

Name: Shiori Minamino

Age: 45

Same height as Kagome

Hair Color: Blue, Mid-Back Length

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Species: Human

Strength Level: None

Family: Kyo (Husband) & Shuichi/ Kurama/ Yoko (Son)

* * *

Hina Jaganshi

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . a b s o l u t e a n i m e . c o m / y u _ y u _ h a k u s h o / h i n a . j p g

Name: Hina Jaganshi

Age: 45 Real Age: Unknown

Same Height as Shiori

Hair Color: Turquoise Blue, Past Shoulders Length

Eye Color: Red

Species: Ice Maiden- Koorime

Strength Level: Unknown

Family: Koshi (Husband), Yukina (Daughter), & Hiei (Son)

* * *

Shizuru Kuwabara

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s . a b s o l u t e a n i m e . c o m / y u _ y u _ h a k u s h o / s h i z u r u . j p g

Name: Shizuru Kuwabara

Age: 19

Same height as Kurama

Hair Color: Brown, Mid-Back Length

Eye Color: Brown

Species: Human w/ Strong 6th sense

Strength Level: None

Family: Kagome (Mother), Seiya (Father), & Kuzuma (Little Brother)

* * *

Yukina Jaganshi

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . y u y u h a k u s h o . w e b z . c z / i m a g e s / y u k i n a / y u k i n a 1 . j p e g

Name: Yukina Jaganshi

Age: 17 Real Age: Unknown

Same height as Hiei

Hair Color: Turquoise Blue, Mid-Back Length

Eye Color: Red

Strength Level: Unknown

Family: Koshi (Father), Hina (Mother), & Hiei (Twin Brother)

* * *

Genkai

pic: h t t p : / / b a k a y o u k a i . t r i p o d . c o m / s i t e b u i l d e r c o n t e n t / s i t e b u i l d e r p i c t u r e s / g e n k a i . j p g

Name: Genkai

Age: 70

Height: 4' 3''

Hair Color: Gray, Wavy-Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Brown

Species: Human w/ Psychic powers & strong spiritual powers

Strength Level: Unknown

Family: None

* * *

Koenma Daioh

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . c u l t u r a m i x . c o m / w p - c o n t e n t / g a l l e r y / k o e n m a - d o - y u - y u - h a k u s h o / k o e n m a - d o - y u - y u - h a k u s h o - 1 . j p g

Name: Koenma Daioh

Age: 700

3 inches taller than Yusuke

Hair Color: Brown, Short Length

Eye Color: Brown

Species: Spirit

Strength Level: Unknown

Family: King Enma (Father)

* * *

Botan

pic: h t t p : / / a p i . n i n g . c o m / f i l e s / 2 H y T G X D 0 a 1 X g w c B 3 W G M I o e p 0 2 5 * 3 Z t a u P * 7 t P E 6 z b s r U A k v O * 5 0 G 3 D W * K 0 p H 2 P Z H j w x 0 b V O X p W H j E j s t * e A 3 9 V a 7 W W P d H K j C / B o t a n 0 2 . j p g

Name: Botan

Age: 16 Real Age: Unknown

1 inch shorter than Yusuke

Hair Color: Medium Sky Blue, Mid-Back Length

Eye Color: Medium Pink

Species: Spirit

Strength Level: None

Family: None

* * *

Keiko Yukimura

pic: h t t p : / / 3 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ _ e K i r G 0 y s f 8 / S n p s J 2 T n S D I / A A A A A A A A A A M / q o K U 5 v i 6 0 o c / S 2 2 0 / k e i k o _ y u k i m u r a _ f o t o . j p g

Name: Keiko Yukimura

Age: 16

Same height as Botan

Hair Color: Brown, Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Brown

Species: Human

Strength Level: None

Family: A Mother & Father (A/N: they are unnamed because they only been referred to As Mr. & Mrs. Yukimura)

* * *

**the next chapter will be the supernatural creatures but it shouldn't take long becuase most of the supernatural creatures will be the yyh gangs demon forms and the supernatural creatures that will meet in this story.**

**also if u have any problems w/ the pics, let me know and i'll send the pics to u.**

**don't forget to do my poll on my profile.**

**thnk u & reviw plz.**


	2. Demon Intro

**hey my readers. srry i am not updating all my stories but i have been workin on my stories everyday well i am takin breaks and i didn't really work on my stories since last saturday were celebratin my dad's b-day early and on last sunday we celebrate my dad's actual b-day but i woke in the late afternoon. but from their on i have been workin on my stories with breaks.**

**Disclaimer: i don't yyh or its characters just the ocs and the plot.**

**Rating: will all depend on the chapters.**

**Pairings: u need to figure out. the 1st one who gets it right will get $1 millions dollars. LOL. no, hell no that will never happan and no contest happin here plus don't have that kind of money. but i wish i do.**

**review plz. thx.**

**

* * *

**Elemental Demons:

Blaze

pic: h t t p : / / s t a t i c . z e r o c h a n . n e t / f u l l / 3 0 / 4 9 / 7 2 4 8 0 . j p g

Name: Blaze

Age: 16

Hair Color: Red, Ankle Length

Eye Color: Red/Orange

Element: Fire

Family: Aqua (Twin Sister)

* * *

Aqua

pic: h t t p : / / e l f e n - l i e d 0 9 . w e b s . c o m / a n i m e _ g i r l _ f a v 4 . j p g

Name: Aqua

Age: 16

Hair Color: Sky Blue, Ankle Length

Eye Color: Blue

Element: Water

Family: Blaze (Twin Sister)

* * *

Skylar

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . c h u c k s a n i m e s h r i n e . c o m / a n i m e b l o g / u p l o a d e d _ i m a g e s / a n i m e _ g i r l - 7 7 7 0 0 6 . j p g

Name: Skylar

Age: 16

Hair Color: Light Blue, Knee Length

Eye Color: Misty Blue

Element: Air

* * *

Flora

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . a d v a n c e d a n i m e . c o m / p i c t u r e s / n o r m a l _ a n i m e g i r l _ 6 . j p g

Name: Flora

Age: 16

Hair Color: Dark Green, Pixie Cut

Eye Color: Green

Element: Earth

* * *

Angels:

Seraph

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . a s i a n - c e n t e r . n e t / e n t e r t a i n m e n t / f f x 2 / d r e s s p h e r e s / i m a g e s / f l o r a l f a l l a l _ s m a l l . g i f

Name: Seraph

Age: 18

Hair Color: White, Pixie Cut

Eye Color: Icy Blue

Hierarchy in Heaven: Archangel

* * *

Destiny

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . m i n i m a n g a . c o m / ~ e m i n b l a c k / s a i l o r m o o n s n i p i t s / i m a g e s / m o o n / c r y s t a l . j p g

Name: Destiny

Age: 18

Hair Color: Blonde, Ankle Length

Eye Color: Blue

Hierarchy in Heaven: Angel

* * *

Nightingale Grim

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . p o b l a d o r e s . c o m / d a t a / p o b l a d o r e s . c o m / k i / r a / k i r a _ 0 3 / c h a n n e l s / b l a c k _ s t a r / i m a g e s / 5 3 8 2 8 0 3 e s t r e l l a s . j p g

Name: Nightingale Grim

Age: 18

Hair Color: Black, Knee Length

Eye Color: Crimson Rose

Hierarchy in Heaven: Fallen Angel

* * *

Vampire(s):

Vamp

pic: h t t p : / / c d n . n o o k n e t w o r k . c o m / s 3 / g a m e r n o o k / p h o t o s / 2 0 0 8 / 1 0 / 0 2 / a n i m e _ v a m p i r e _ g i r l _ 1 _ f i n i s h e d . j p g

Name: Vamp

Age: 16

Hair Color: Black, Knee Length

Eye Color: Ebony Black/ Gray

Powers: Unknown

* * *

Warrior(s):

Dusk Vendetta

pic: h t t p : / / i . y t i m g . c o m / v i / y k 3 V j O h u l h M / h q d e f a u l t . j p g

Name: Dusk Vendetta

Age: 16

Hair Color: Silver/Gray

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Powers: Unknown

* * *

Wolf Demon(s):

Mitsuki

pic: h t t p : / / f i l e s . s h a r e n a t o r . c o m / a n i m e _ w o l f _ g i r l _ n e w _ p i c s - s 3 2 0 x 4 8 3 - 1 0 4 6 7 6 - 5 8 0 . j p g

Name: Mitsuki

Age: 3,000

Hair Color: Black w/ tint of Blue, Waist Length

Eye Color: Brown

Wolf Tail & Ears: White/Gray

Heritage: Philippine Wolf Demon Princess

Power(s): Element of Earth & Plants

Family: Tamotsu (Father) & Masika (Mother)

Mitsuki's Wolf Form:

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s 1 . f a n p o p . c o m / i m a g e s / i m a g e _ u p l o a d s / W h i t e - W o l f - w o l v e s - 1 1 2 9 9 8 3 _ 1 4 0 2 _ 1 2 0 1 . j p g

Special Markings: Forehead(Center)- A Circle w/ a triangle on top, bottom, and the sides

* * *

Tamotsu

pic: h t t p : / / m e d i a . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / i m a g e / a n i m e % 2 0 w o l f % 2 0 g u y / W o l f c a g s / t h _ W o l f _ g u y . g i f

Name: Tamotsu

Age: 6,000

Hair Color: Black (imagine the him w/ black hair), Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Brown

Wolf Tail & Ears: Black & White

Heritage: Philippine Wolf Demon King

Power(s): Element of Earth

Family: Masika (Mother) & Mitsuki (Daughter)

Tamotsu's Wolf Form:

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . l a y o u t l o c a t o r . c o m / l i m a g e s / w o l f - e y e s - b l a c k - b l u e - s p a r k l e - m y s p a c e - l a y o u t - 3 0 5 7 . j p g

Special Markings: Same as Mitsuki

* * *

Masika

pic: h t t p : / / m e d i a . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / i m a g e / a n i m e % 2 0 w o l f % 2 0 w a r r i o r / G r a v i t y X t h e s i l e n t / S w o r d s m e n / t h _ W o l f - W a r r i o r . j p g

Name: Masika

Age: 5,000

Hair Color: Black, Ankle Length

Eye Color: Brown

Wolf Tail & Ears: White & Gray

Heritage: Philippine Wolf Demon Queen

Power(s): Element of Plants

Family: Tamotsu (Husband) & Mitsuki (Daughter)

Masika's Wolf Form:

pic: h t t p : / / t i g e r s t a r - o a k c l a n - l e a f c l a n . w e b s . c o m / W h i t e _ W o l f _ _ _ T a k e _ 4 _ b y _ l i n a i . j p g

Special Markings: Same as Mitsuki

* * *

**next up will be the prologue.**

**the prologue is short. and i should know because i already wrote it but i will not post it for awhile. but i will post when i get another story done or before that with the rate i'm goin w/ my stories or maybe 'til someone review this story. **

**plz i would like a little encourgment. the same encourgment that i get when someone reviews my death note & yugioh stories. i think there was other stories there to but i forget.**

**again, review plz. thnx.**


	3. Prologue

**what's up fanfiction readers &/or members. **

**this is the prologue as u can see but don't worry the 1st chappie will be posted in the near future.**

**but anyway in my document managent i have 6 or more stories, including this one. the reason i haven't published them yet is because i don't want to post it all at one time.**

**now onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yyh or its characters. i just own the plot and the ocs. i think i am goin to put some scences from the yyh show but i'm not fer sure yet.**

**Pairings: don't feel like listing the pairings right now.**

* * *

**Prologue: Terrors of the Night**

Tokyo, Japan was covered in darkness with only bunch of dots and a huge orb decorating the dark blanket that was called a night sky.

But not all was quiet in the city for a pain filled scream punctured the air.

In an alley way, a died body of a woman lay upon the concrete alley with her blood painting its walls and her heart is non-existent in her body now.

A silhouette, a shadow, of a strange creature was shown on one of the alley's walls.

The creature turned around when they heard a noise, to only see it was another human.

The human into the alley, closer to the creature.

The creature charged at what he assumed is human.

He was a fool. For the human unleashed it's aura and brutally murdered the creature.

The creature roared with pain and agony until his last breath.

The shadow of the irregular human left the alley, covered in the monsters blood, and went on home.

In the alley, buzzards were buzzing around the woman's corpse. Her murderer was lying in pieces but soon turned into sand and the wind spread the sand around the city.

So, Tokyo faced another terror of the night. However, it wasn't its last.

It was just only the beginning…

* * *

**hope u enjoy the prologue. and like i said before the 1st chappie will come out in the near future just not rite at this moment. but the good news is the i got little of it started.**

**another story will be posted next week.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	4. Unknown Auras

**hey.**

**i know this posting is couple of days early but its running out of "life" and it will be at zero either before or on the day i will be posting it. but i will do another as scheduled for this week.**

**i also came up with some new stories so i'm also going to focus on those as well as the current stories i'm focusing on this week. but i don't know if the new stories will be posted up yet.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yyh or its characters. i do own the plot (but i MIGHT put scenes from the series, not fer sure yet), the ocs, and the title.**

**Pairings: i forget if i posted the pairings on the last chappie but if i didn't then u guess can take a guess. some of the pairings are either hinted at or revealed itself.**

**Rating: so far its K but again the rating will depend on the chappie. and i might change it when i get to the fighting scenes, the blood, and the gore.**

* * *

**1. Unknown Auras**

**~Koenma's Pov~**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the hell is going on here! Why is there unknown auras popping around Japan!" I exclaimed.

I continue to look over the reports that the ogres have given me.

The reports were reporting that unknown auras were coming and going, and so far only 6 auras continuously appear why the others vanished.

As I continue to look over the reports, there was a knock on my office doors and I told them to enter without looking up from the readings.

"Um, sir?"

I finally looked up from the papers to see that George has entered.

"What is it George?"

"Koenma, sir, we have another sighting of two more auras last night. The first one appeared for a while but it disappeared a few seconds later after the second aura showed up, and the second aura is one of the many auras that keep showing up."

I sighed, "George, have Boton call in Ryu, Seiya, Kyo, and Koshi. Tell them it's urgent."

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov~**

Ryu, Seiya, Kyo, and Koshi are over at Genkai's place, training.

"You crazy bitch! Are you trying to kill us!" Ryu, Yusuke's father, shouted at his ex-teacher Genkai.

"You dimwit, I'm training you guys to keep you on your toes plus if I did want to kill you don't you think I would it already," said Genkai.

Before another one of the Ryu and Genkai daily arguments could begin, Botan flew in her broomstick out of no where.

"Guys Koenma needs you," Botan stated.

"Botan, my son and his friends report and do stuff for Koenma so why not ask them," Ryu asked .

"Because you do the reconnaissance part," Botan replied.

Ryu, Seiya, Kyo, and Koshi gave irritated chorus sighs.

"Fine, lets go," Seiya, Kuwabara's father, said.

* * *

**~Spirit World (Narrator's Pov)~**

"*Exasperated Sigh* Alright binky breathe, what is it this time," Ryu asked Koenma.

"*Sigh* I don't feel like commenting on that right now.

"Your reconnaissance mission is finding out more about these unknown auras. As far as we know that the auras vary from every class of demon. Even the high class demons have been appearing. Which you all know the humans are doom with the B, A, and S class running around the city," Koenma told them.

"Alright," Koshi said.

"And one more thing, Kyo since you're a fox demon I need you visit every crime scene and see if you recognize any of the demons scents," Koenma ordered Kyo, Kurama's father.

"No problem," Kyo said.

"Good, you all dismissed," Koenma said.

The group of men left to do their reconnaissance mission.

* * *

**~Koshi's Pov~**

I was in the Spirit World's lab looking over the very little evidence that Spirit World has gathered.

As I look over the crime scene photos, I can see that seven different demons keep showing up: an animal type demon that specialize in Earth and plants, the second one kills with a sword, third kills by draining their blood, the fourth one is a different type of demon that deals with Earth and plant, the fifth can kill by looks the of it is air, sixth one can kill their opponent with water, and the seventh one can kill by using fire.

At first I thought it was the same demon but I found out that they have different fighting styles and different elements there. It was really hard to tell at first since they really minuscule but being raised into fighting and weapons comes second nature to me.

But I'm not going to say anything yet until Kyo has something to support my theory.

* * *

**~Kyo's Pov~**

At the first, third, fourth, seventh, ninth, twelfth, fourteenth, seventeenth, eighteenth, and nineteenth I picked up a female wolf scent so I know that wolf was one of the consent auras that keep showing up.

At the second and fifth I picked up a second females scent that has the smell of fire and smoke.

Sixth and eighth scene I caught the scent of a female water demon.

At the tenth and eleventh, the scent was that of a female air demon.

At thirteenth and fifteenth crime scene I caught a different female demon who uses the power of Earth and plants.

The sixteenth scene gave me the scent of a female vampire.

The twentieth crime scene I picked up another female scent but I can't tell what kind of demon she is.

However, all of the female scents are very familiar to me because they all cause all a little trouble up in Demon but the last female scent is the one I haven't smelt a millennium, but that just because this one's scent was every where in demon world.

After visiting the crime scenes, I went to the Spirit Worlds achieves to get the seven female demons files that show up in the crime scenes. I guess it really does pay off of being an ex-thief king.

Then I went to see Koshi to see how his doing.

"Hey Koshi, found anything," I asked.

"Kyo, we may have seven demons that show up constantly but I need your own evidence to support me on this."

"How did you figure out that it was seven different demons," I said.

"By their fighting styles and weapons. They are very minuscule but if you grow up like I did then you can easily spot them if you look really close. Take a look at these photos," I did as he told me to, "at the first, third, fourth, seventh, ninth, twelfth, fourteenth, seventeenth, eighteenth, and nineteenth crime scene they are an animal type demon that has the power of Earth and plants. At the second and fifth ones another demon kills with fire. Sixth and eighth scene a third demon murders with water. At the tenth and eleventh, a demon uses air. At thirteenth and fifteenth crime scene a different female demon uses the power of Earth and plants as well. The sixteenth indicates a vampire. The twentieth crime scene, another demon who wields a sword."

"Well you are right about there being seven demons," Koshi looked at me to elaborate on what I found, "I found seven female demon scents at each crime scene. One is a wolf demon that I kind of know," I told him while him showing him the photo of the female wolf demon, "the second and third one are sisters that are well known for using their fire and water powers to heal and kill," showing him a picture of a fire woman and a female water demon, "the fourth is an female air demon that was known for causing massive tornados and sandstorms in Demon World," I showed him the said female air demon, "the fifth was female Earth and plant that was greatly known for healing and saving the dying demons," I showed him picture of said demon, "the sixth one is a vampire the one whom stayed with that same wolf demon that I showed you in the first photo," showing him the photograph of the female vampire, "and the seventh one is an unspecified female demon that I heard about and saw a few times," showing him the last other female demon photo.

When he saw the last photo, he said, "her?"

I nodded.

"Are you sure about this."

"Yes I'm completely sure Koshi."

"But she's supposed to be…" Koshi started to trail off.

"I guess she's not anymore."

"Then we're positively screwed if she's involved with this."

"Don't you think I know that Koshi."

"Damn it!" Koshi yelled, frustrated.

* * *

**~Ryu's Pov~**

I have little new information about the unknown auras from my contacts. Apparently the consent ones are seven female demons who live here on Earth and nothing more.

I sighed, "I hope the others are doing better then me."

* * *

**~Seiya's Pov~**

According to the contacts, that Ryu and I have built over years when we were spirit detectives, is that the first one is a wolf demon, second one is a fire demon, third is a water demon, fourth is a air demon, fifth is a Earth and plant demon, the sixth is a vampire, and the seventh one uses a sword.

"*Sigh* I hope the others have better luck then I do."

* * *

**~Spirit World's Lab (Narrator's Pov)~**

Ryu and Seiya met up with Kyo and Koshi at the Spirit's World's crime lab.

"Hey you guys find anything," Kyo asked Ryu and Seiya.

"All I found is that they are seven female demons who live on Earth," Ryu answered.

"And the only thing I can find out is that the first one is a wolf demon, second one is a fire demon, third is a water demon, fourth is an air demon, fifth is a Earth and plant demon, the sixth is a vampire, and the seventh one uses a sword ," Seiya said.

"Guess we have pretty much the same thing but Kyo has names," Koshi said.

"Really, who are they," Ryu and Seiya asked at the same time.

Kyo told them the females demons names and their pictures.

But when Ryu and Seiya saw the seventh photo, the girl who kills with a sword, their eyes widen to the size of golf balls.

"Kyo are you sure," Ryu asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Kyo answered Ryu.

"But she's supposed to be-," Seiya trailed off.

"Apparently she's not," Kyo said.

"Is she involved with this," Seiya asked.

"Yes she is you buffoon," Koshi, Hiei and Yukina's father, said and insulted Seiya.

"We are so fucked!" Ryu yelled.

* * *

**~Koenma's Office (Narrator's Pov)~**

"What do you four find for me," Koenma asked.

"The recurrent unknown auras are seven different types of female demons that live here on Earth," Ryu said.

"One of them is a female wolf demon that goes by Mitsuki. Her powers consist the plants and the element of Earth. She is the daughter of Lord Tamotsu and Lady Masika. I know Tamotsu personally since he was my right hand man at thieving and we were best friends," Kyo said.

"Do you think you can talk to Tamotsu about his daughter," Koenma asked Kyo.

"I can't," Kyo stated.

"Why not," Koenma asked.

"Because we had a falling out when we started our own families. I wanted my son part of the thieving world but he didn't want his daughter part of that world. We tried to keep in contact but that failed for we were caught up with our own families so we stopped trying to contact each other. Plus I don't know where he is," Kyo explained.

"I see. Who are the other six," Koenma said.

"The second and third are sisters. The second one's name is Blaze. She is a elemental fire demon and she is the twin sister of Aqua. Blaze is known throughout Demon World for her gruesome tortures and killings. While Aqua is a somewhat known elemental water demon and she is was also know for tortures that she did with her twin sister and for her water healing techniques," Koshi said.

"The fourth one is an air demon who goes by the name Skylar. She was renowned for causing multiple tornados and massive sand storms all around Demon World. The demons put a bounty on her head because they got tired of her using her powers to cause massive wind tragedies," Seiya said.

"The fifth one is a Earth and plant demon she goes by the name of Flora. She was known all through out of Demon World for healings and saving demons that were on the brink of dying. Basically she's like a Mother Theresa," Ryu said.

"The sixth female demon goes by the name Vamp. She is a vampire. Nothing much was said about her in Makai since no one know where she'd came from. It was said that Vamp lived with Mitsuki and her family. As Vamp lived there she became a guard for Lord Tamotsu and his family and a personal bodyguard for Lady Mitsuki," Kyo said.

"The final one will be trouble. Her name is Dusk Vendetta. Dusk has no powers but still a demon and her class level is not determined. The only thing she was known for are her killings and her sword skills. She has killed countless of demons. Many demons tempt to take her life but they wind up all died. She has E, D, C, B classes killed even demons that are classed A and S. Dusk is a unstoppable woman nothing can kill her, not upper class demons, the kings can't kill her, not even King Enma himself can stop her. She will only be stopped unless someone kills her and there were rumors that she died a mysterious death," Koshi said.

Koenma paled when they got to Dusk.

"We are all going to die if Dusk is still alive!" Koenma yelled.

"What are we going to down now Koenma," Ryu asked.

"For now we don't approach them, but Kyo I want you try to contact your friend, Tamotsu. I want to see if he will tell you anything what Mitsuki and those other girls are doing," Koenma said.

"I'll try. I will start with Tamotsu's clan in Demon World see if they know where he is at and go from there," Kyo said.

"Okay go home first and start packing, there is no telling how long you will be gone, and then come back here where I will open a portal for you to the Makai," Koenma ordered Kyo.

Kyo nodded.

"Alright you can go now," Koenma told them.

Koenma opened four portals that will take them to their own homes.

Ryu stepped through the middle one to get to his home.

Seiya stepped in the one on Ryu's right to get to his house.

Koshi stepped in the one on Ryu's left to get to his home.

Kyo stepped in the one on Koshi's right to get to his house.

* * *

**hope u guys enjoy this first chap.**

**review plz.**


	5. Laying Low and Reconnecting

**hey readers.**

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left. but that probably won't last long because my Doc Manager has now 10 or 9 stories in there and once it hits 15 i will start posting again.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yyh or its characters. i do own the plot (but i MIGHT put scenes from the series, not fer sure yet), the ocs, and the title.**

**Pairings: plz put ur guesses for the pairings in ur review. Hint: most of the pairings are already hinted at.**

* * *

**2. Laying Low and Reconnecting**

**~Kyo's Pov~**

"Honey, where are you going," Shoiri asked.

"Makai," I replied.

Shoiri knows about the Spirit World, Demon World, and the Spirit Detectives. She has known when I started dating her before our son, Kurama, was born.

Despite that she knows that her husband is a demon and our son a half demon, she still loves us all.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need to speak to an old friend. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I should be back soon," I answered.

"Alright."

I sling on the backpack that is full of necessities on to my back.

"Love you," I said while giving her a hug.

"Love you too," she said while returning the hug.

We pulled apart and made are way to the hallway.

"Kurama," I called out.

Kurama exited his room and made his way towards us.

"Yes father."

"I have to go to Makai and speak to an old friend. I don't know how long I will be gone so you will have to look after your mother and everything else until I get back," I explained to him.

"Alright, be safe Dad," Kurama said.

Then Kurama and I gave each other a brief hug.

I then went through the portal that will take me to Spirit World.

* * *

**~Spirit World~**

Koenma and I exchanged a few words. He also informed me that he couldn't get me really close so it will take me several days or so to reach my old friend's village.

Koenma then made me another portal that will take me to Demon World.

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov~**

Kyo stepped out of the portal and into Demon World.

He did a quick surveillance of his surroundings and learned that he had a three day journey before he reached Tamostu's village, so he walked on the path that leads to the village where his old friend lived.

* * *

**~Human World- Jaganshi's Residence~**

Koshi walked through the portal and continue on the path that leads to his families temple home that lies deep in the forest, away from city life.

"Hina," Koshi called out when he saw that his wife was mending to one of her flower gardens that was in the front of the house.

"Koshi," Hina called back, happily.

Hina stood up from the ground and take off her garden gloves before she hugged and kissed her husband.

They let go of each other and Hina asked how his day went.

Koshi told her the events of his day; however she deeply concerned when she heard that Dusk Vendetta was still alive and in the Human World.

"Koshi, what's going to happen if Dusk is back?"

"I honestly don't know Hina but from what we discovered it seems she not here to cause trouble just kill the demons that cause harm. But everyone should be cautious and tread lightly just to be on the safe side. By the way where are the kids I should tell them."

"Hiei is out back doing sword training and Yukina is in the kitchen making snacks for everyone."

Koshi and Hina walked through the threshold that leads to the living room and Hina continue on her way to bring the kids to the living room, and Koshi took a seat on the couch.

A few minutes later, Hina returned with the kids.

"Mom says you wish to tell us something Dad," Hiei said, getting straight to the point.

Koshi nodded then start to tell his family of today's events and how to be extra cautious since Dusk Vendetta is still prowling around.

Hina, Yukina, and even Hiei agreed. Because even Hiei knows its smarter to avoid an unstoppable and unknown being then trying to go up against it where you can get killed in less than a second.

* * *

***Time Skip- 3 day later* **

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov- Demon World~ **

Kyo was standing on the cliff that overlooked the village.

He knew this village well because his old friend and his family live in this village.

The fox demon in human form jumped from the cliff. As he was free falling from the cliff he changed into his demon form, it was similar to his son's demon form except his hair was put into a high ponytail and left some hair that framed his face, and there was also two-horizontal triangles below his eyes on each side of his face. He landed on the ground below and continue on walking. Kyo changed into his demon form so his friend can easily recognize him.

It was only a couple of more hours until he reached his destination.

He walked past the other the wolf demons.

Kyo felt like there were eyes on him. Even though that's not entirely true. The wolves weren't watching him at all but he can feel the tension coming from them. They don't like outsiders. In fact, some wolf demon clans attack an outsider on site. But the clan he was in was one of the clans that only attack if the outsider is a threat.

The silver-headed fox demon made twists and turns in his path until he made it to the center of the village.

In the center of village lays the alpha's and his families dwelling. There Kyo could find his old friend, Tamotsu. True Tamotsu used to be a thief and a commoner; but, he fell in love Masika, the daughter of the former alpha.

"Halt! Who goes there?" shouted one of the guards at the gate.

"It is I Slyer Kurama. An old friend of your Majesty Tamotsu," Slyer, Kyo, firmly stated.

The two guards gave each other a sideways glance with indifference then looked back at Slyer, still looking indifferent. Slyer just keep on staring at them with a confident look.

* * *

***Time Skip- Three Days Later***

* * *

Kyo made his way back to the leader of the clan's dwelling. It looked like Japanese Castle from the Middle Ages.

Slyer, Kyo, couldn't see his friend three days ago because apparently Tamotsu was away and won't be back for three days. So Slyer just stayed at a Inn that was in the clan's town limits. He even called up to tell his family that he loved them and how he was doing. He even talk to the son to the other Spirit Detective and their father's, and Kurama was giving out the progress of what's happening in the Human World. It turns out the suspects have been popping in, after high leveled demons appear, and out, once one of their suspects slaughter the high leveled demon.

It also turns out, from what Kurama tells him, that Yusuke and Kuwabara wasn't happy that they have to stand down and let the high leveled demons run loose, and having others giving rid of them all because of a most feared demoness being involved. Hiei wasn't happy either but knew what has to be done.

When Slyer finally arrived, he had to state his business again to the same guards he spoken to three days ago.

"Let us confirm that with our Alpha," Gate Guard#1 said.

Gate Guard#2 cracked one of the gate doors open to have one of the guards inside to inform their King that someone was there to speak to him.

* * *

**~With the Guard from the Inside~**

The guard was given instructions and went to find Alpha Tamotsu.

He found Tamotsu wet in a bathing robe. It was obvious that Tamotsu just got done using the royal private hot springs.

The guard bowed by getting down on one knee and lowered his head when Tamotsu has his gaze on him.

"What is it?" Tamotsu asked.

"Someone wishes to speak to you Sire."

"Who?"

"A fox demon that goes by the name Slyer Kurama."

Recognition instantly appeared on the Alpha wolf demon's face and a small smile appeared.

"Send him," he ordered the guard.

The guard then left.

* * *

**~With Tamotsu and Slyer~**

Slyer was led in the castle to where Tamotsu is.

The fox demon found his old friend in a room that resembles a dining room.

The Alpha Wolf stand up from his sitting position with a small smile still on his face, "Slyer… long time no see old friend."

Slyer gave the wolf a small smile in return.

"Yes it has. I just wish this was a social visit but its not."

Tamotsu lost his smile and looked confused, "What's going on?"

Slyer got rid of his small and looked serious, "Your daughter's, Mitsuki, aura has been appearing in Human World. There Mitsuki and six demonesses are roaming around. They aren't doing anything bad but they probably know something that we don't and should be something that the Spirit Detectives should be handling."

"Slyer I don't know anything what's going on with my daughter or what's going on in Ningenkai," Tamotsu claimed.

"Are you sure Tamotsu?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember Vamp?"

"Yeah."

"Is she still your guard for you and your family, and a personal bodyguard for your daughter?"

"Yeah. But I hired her to be the personal bodyguard for my daughter nothing else. But Vamp protected my wife and I as well whenever she was near too. Plus Vamp became part of this family and with the rest of the pack. We had Vamp to go through an initiation to be officially be apart of this clan. Sure she got my daughter into illegal stuff and fights I don't like; however, my little girl is happy and she's in kind of rebellious stages as long Vamp is watching out after her, me and Masika are content with our child's life," Tamotsu explained.

Slyer nodded, "Can I please speak with Mitsuki and Vamp."

Tamotsu didn't say anything. He just stared at his long-time friend long and hard. Slyer did stare back. Which it initiated a stare down.

The stare down had been going on for several minutes, when Tamotsu finally decided to speak again.

"No," the wolf bluntly stated.

Slyer stared at him in shock from the amount of bluntness that Tamotsu exhibited.

"Slyer. I know that I can trust you, your half-demon son Kurama, and your human wife Shiori, even though I never met them. But I can't trust the Spirit Detectives or Spirit World that your son work with."

They started another stare down but this one only lasted for couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry have to say this then. Since you won't tell me where Mitsuki or Vamp is, I have to take you with me and see what Koenma wants to go from here."

"I understand and I don't begrudge you."

* * *

**hope u all enjoyed.**

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left. but that probably won't last long because my Doc Manager has now 10 or 9 stories in there and once it hits 15 i will start posting again.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**review plz. thnx.**


End file.
